Fanfic100 HunterxShane
by Froggie Lover
Summary: A collection of stories for the fanfic100 challenge on Livejournal, featuring Hunter/Shane.
1. 001 Beginnings

After accepting the Fanfic100 challenge for the pairing of Hunter/Shane at Livejournal over a year ago, I finally got around to putting the stories up here. Whoops! Tee-hee. These stories will posted in the order that I do them, which makes everything a lot simpler. So, basically, everything's pretty much out of order. Ratings will vary by story, and I'll probably post a warning in the chapter before if something's going to be M-rated or otherwise...ya know. As always, reviews are loved! Even the bad ones, I swear!

Title: Safe  
Fandom: Power Rangers - Ninja Storm  
Characters: Hunter Bradley, Shane Clarke  
Prompt: 001. Beginnings.  
Word Count: 109  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Hunter finds reason to trust the Wind Rangers.  
Author's Note: Dialogue taken (almost) directly from a bit in "Return of Thunder, Part 3."

"Well, he's back to being Hunter."

"Good Hunter or Bad Hunter?"

"Do you know who we are?"

Hunter looked up, Blake's hands on his shoulders. His eyes found the red one, the leader of the team. Shane, his mind reminded him distantly through the haze surrounding it. The name itself made him feel safe, almost like he hadn't just gone psycho and tried to kill his own brother as well as the Wind Rangers. And the gentle, concerned, and understanding look in the Red Ranger's eyes cemented it. He felt some of his guilt and confusion melt away, and it was easy for him to reply:

"Yeah, my friends."

END


	2. 073 Light

Title: Morning  
Fandom: Power Rangers - Ninja Storm  
Characters: Hunter Bradley/Shane Clarke  
Prompt: 073. Light.  
Word Count: 634  
Rating: PG-13 for suggestive stuff  
Summary: Hunter stays past midnight.  
Notes: Excuse the bad summary. I'm terrible at them. Also, I'm considering making a prequel to this.

Hunter winced as bright morning light met his eyes in his attempt to open them. For a moment he laid there, trying to get a feel for his surroundings without having to face that confounded light. It didn't feel like his bed or his room. His room was practically freezing from Blake cranking the AC at night. This room was warmer, which could mostly be attributed to the nice comforter around him. That definitely wasn't his.

"Hey, you awake?"

The blond nearly jumped out of his skin. He recognized that voice. He tried opening his eyes again, only this time much slower. What he saw was only a little surprising. It was Shane, lying on his side next to him with one arm propped against his pillow. And he was shirtless to boot.

"You okay?" Shane asked, sitting up a little.

Hunter barely nodded. It took a moment to register everything around him. He was in Shane's room, in Shane's bed, decidedly naked, and it was morning, possibly afternoon. After months of internal debating and coming up with more ridiculous excuses as to why he shouldn't and/or couldn't, he'd finally done it. He'd stayed the night. He'd made their casual relationship more than casual, something he'd wanted to do ever since their Ranger days.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly, leaning back on his pillow and staring up at the ceiling.

Shane raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"For all this," Hunter answered, sighing. "For not doing this sooner."

The wind ninja pulled him close, wrapping his arms around his waist. "You had things to deal with, I get it. Hell, we both had stuff to deal with."

It was Hunter's turn to be baffled.

"Skyla fueled it, I think," Shane supplied. "Sometimes I wonder if the Battilizer was worth the emotional hell the whole thing put me through. Didn't even need the damn thing to beat Lothor."

Hunter smirked. "It certainly put Vexacus in his place, though. But, see, that's what I'm talking about. If hadn't been such a jackass--"

"Something you are naturally."

"--we could've gotten through that together. Maybe it wouldn't have been as hellish that way." Hunter looked up. "And since when was I naturally a jackass?"

Shane shrugged and laughed a little. "Since Blake decided it. Though Tori might actually have been the one to come up with it. I don't know. Sometimes it's hard to tell those two apart." He kissed Hunter's forehead lightly. "Don't worry about it. It's in the past. What matters now is that you had a moment of clarity in your jackassery and decided that leaving takes too much effort."

The thunder ninja actually smiled and snuggled into his lover's (something he could say now) embrace. "Well it does. I feel sorry for the people that do that for most of their natural lives. Idiots. They should just pick a bed and stay in it."

"'Pick a bed and stay in it'? Gee, I feel special."

"Hey, for the record, yours was the only other bed I was getting into besides my own. So, you better feel special. I'm a hot commodity, ya know. Only so many natural jackasses to go around in the world."

"Something tells me there's plenty of natural jackasses in the world. You just happen to be one of the few who's actually help save the world instead of destroy it."

"Even better."

The former Red Ranger rolled his eyes. "I hope you're as good at shutting up as you are at digging yourself a hole with your ego."

Hunter grinned. "If I was persuaded by the right method..."

Shane took the hint. He pressed a hand against Hunter's chest, pushing him down onto the mattress, straddled his hips, and pressed his lips against his lover's.

And not another (coherent) word was spoken.

END


	3. 020 Colourless

Title: Outside Looking In  
Fandom: Power Rangers - Ninja Storm  
Characters: Hunter Bradley/Shane Clarke  
Prompt: 020. Colourless.  
Word Count: 808  
Rating: PG for a minor swear word  
Summary: Shane waxes philosophical, and a pillow gets abused.  
Notes: Bittersweet fluff, maybe a little angsty. It's kind of mild, really. O.o

After a long day of teaching at the Thunder Ninja Academy, Hunter was at home, comfortably watching TV and casually ignoring the mass of papers to be graded on his coffee table. It was Friday; he figured he could get to them on Sunday. He picked up the remote as a series of commercials seemed to drag on, most of them seriously unfunny. As he was flipping through the channels, he suddenly stopped short at a local news station. Normally he avoided the news like the plague, but this...caught his attention.

"Yesterday a new villain appeared on the planet Earth, this time by the name of Mesogog, and he sent a monster into the quiet town of Reefside, California."

Hunter groaned, leaning back into the couch. He knew it was inevitable; Dustin had said that they just kept coming back no matter how many were defeated before.

"The threat didn't last for long, however, as new Power Rangers appeared with their Zords to destroy the monster -- the Dino Thunder Rangers. Let us hope they can live up to the names of the predecessors and keep our planet safe. Back to you, Bob."

Dino Thunder. The new defenders of the galaxy. It was an odd thought for Hunter. Not that long ago it'd been Ninja Storm who the world was relying on, something he'd been apart of. And now he was practically settled into a normal life, teaching at a secret ninja academy aside. Was that how it was for the Rangers of the past? Did they just accept the power loss and move on?

He closed his eyes and remembered the first time he morphed, not long after the Thunder Academy had been captured. The rush of adrenaline, the strange feeling of Power encasing his entire body. It was incredible. And now it was all past tense.

The blond's eyes shot open when he heard the front door slam.

"Goddamned visiting storm ninja. Had to screw up my class, didn't they?"

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "You okay, Shane?"

Shane sighed, plopping down on the sofa next to him. "What I wouldn't give to be able to kill the idiot who decided we should be allied with the Storm Ninja Academy. All they do is cause trouble." He looked up at the TV. "Why are you watching the news? I thought you hated it."

"Normally I do," Hunter replied. "But I caught a story about the newest Rangers. Turned out to be mildly interesting."

"Newest...Rangers?" There was a tone of disbelief in Shane's voice, as if he mistrusted this new information almost like he had Hunter upon their first meeting. "Who?"

"'Dino Thunder,' apparently." Hunter switched his gaze from the TV to his boyfriend. "It's weird thinking that there's new Rangers out there. Hasn't even been that long since we sent Lothor into the Abyss."

Shane nodded. "I know. Guess that's just the way it is. One day you're the defenders of the planet, the next there's someone else doing the job in the shiny spandex, and you're just..." He paused, searching for the right word. "Colorless."

Hunter was silent for a moment, letting the words sink in. Then, a smile lit up his face. "You're definitely spending too much time around Sensei Watanabe."

The former Red Ranger picked up a nearby throw pillow and bopped Hunter in the side with it. "At least he's a better influence than some of the nuts over at the Thunder Academy."

"Well at least they're interesting," Hunter retorted good-naturedly, snatching away the throw pillow and holding it at arm's length. "I'd like to see Sensei pull that one off."

Shane leaned over the blond and grabbed the pillow back. "He was a guinea pig for almost a year. And, he almost failed ninja school."

"There ya go. All you have to do is transform into a rodent for nine months and you guys would be twins!" the thunder ninja laughed. He grabbed Shane by the waist and pulled him into his lap, no longer caring about the pillow. "But if you have any love for me at all, please don't do it."

"Oh, dude, no problem there. Trust me." Shane shifted a bit to get comfortable and put the pillow behind his head, happy with his small victory. "So, you think these guys can stop the newest weirdo from taking over the planet?"

"No one's failed yet, so I think it's safe to say that they will." Hunter smirked. "They'll probably screw up at least once though, and since they just started, now would be the time for it to happen."

A mischievous grin spread across Shane's face. "I'll grab the popcorn."

"And I'll order the TiVo."

Not being the one wearing the spandex with the weight of the world on your shoulders had its advantages, Hunter decided.

END


	4. 059 Food

Title: Little Surprises  
Fandom: Power Rangers - Ninja Storm  
Characters: Hunter Bradley/Shane Clarke  
Prompt: 059. Food  
Word Count: 558  
Rating: G; maybe PG depending on how your mind works (wink)  
Summary: Everyone has their quirks...but Hunter's really should come with a warning label.  
Author's Notes: Some of Hunter's opinions at the end are actually my own feelings on the subject. :-D

Shane muttered a curse as he grappled with two heavy grocery bags while trying to open the front door. "Yo, Hunter, some help here!" he yelled, hoping his boyfriend was in the living room.

Within a moment the front door was open with Hunter on the other side. "You okay?"

"Just give me a hand here," Shane replied. He looked relieved as Hunter took one of the bags. "Man, the one thing they don't teach you in ninja school is how to juggle groceries. I didn't think it'd be useful until now."

Hunter chuckled. "I don't think any school teaches that class, actually."

"Well, they should."

They put the bags down in the kitchen. "Did you get the peanut butter?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah. I was afraid you'd rip my head off if I didn't," Shane laughed. He fished a couple of bottles from the bag he'd been carrying. "I'm gonna put these in the bathroom. Can you start putting the rest of this away?"

"Sure."

Shane walked back to the bathroom, glad to be away from the groceries for a moment. Though, he mused, if he didn't do it, no one probably would. Well, Hunter might if he got desperate, but regular grocery shopping was pretty much left up to Shane. After putting away the bottles of shampoo (or whatever the hell it was that Hunter used on his hair to repair the damage his moto helmet did to it), he made his way back to the kitchen. Halfway there, he heard distant noises which he recognized as sounds of pleasure. He raised an eyebrow, continuing towards the kitchen. He poked his head around a corner to see Hunter stuff a heaping spoonful of creamy peanut butter into his mouth, straight out of the jar. Slowly the blond extracted the spoon from his mouth, seeming to savor every last bit of the peanut butter.

The wind ninja was caught between fascination and disgust. On one hand, his boyfriend was mauling a jar of peanut butter. On the other...well, there really was no other hand. "Umm...Hunter?"

Hunter froze as he was going back for more peanut butter. Slowly he turned to look at Shane, offering a sheepish smile. "Uh...do you...?" He indicated to the jar.

"That's okay. I've learned my lesson about eating secondhand peanut butter."

The blond gave a questioning look.

"Porter's kid. Liked to climb. Found my PB & J. You do the math."

"Ouch." Hunter shook his head. He put the jar and spoon down on the dining room table. "So, I take it Blake never told you about the peanut butter and banana incident when we were kids?"

"No, he failed to mention that one," Shane said, laughing a little. "Do I even want to know?"

Hunter leaned against the table and smiled at the memory. "Well, all I can say is I spent nearly two days scrubbing the kitchen clean afterwards. Oddly enough, I don't think my parents were mad. Highly amused, more likely."

Shane grinned. "Well, just as long as you've never killed anyone over a jar of Jif, then--"

"Peter Pan."

"What?"

"Jif sucks. Peter Pan is the only way to go. Skippy's somewhere in the middle. And don't get me started with that 'natural' crap. Overpriced load of bull if you ask me."

"You really do scare me sometimes."

END

* * *

Note for the next chapter: This next one has some adult content for those with an aversion. It's only rated PG-13 (T), nothing too bad really, but you can skip it if you like. 


	5. 053 Earth

Title: Solid Ground  
Fandom: Power Rangers - Ninja Storm  
Characters: Hunter Bradley/Shane Clarke  
Prompt: 053. Earth  
Word Count: 256  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Hunter and Shane ignore the Power & Personal Gain rule.  
Author's Notes: Inspiration at its finest. Random, on-the-fly story that actually got finished. Shock! Awe! My love for this pairing and ambition for this challenge still lives! Boo-ya!

Shane let out a sigh that was sounded more exhausted than he expected. Experimenting was fun and all, but making love on solid ground was much easier than...that.

"Well, that was interesting," Hunter said as he laid down beside Shane on the forest floor. He winced and twisted, pulling out a stick from underneath him. "Somehow I don't think you learned that in Air Elemental Basics."

"I probably would get fired if Sensei ever found out I just used my powers for that," Shane laughed. He snuggled closer to Hunter, though he wasn't really the cuddling type. Neither was Hunter for that matter, but the blond didn't seem to be denying the contact. "It was your idea to get jiggy with the elements in the first place."

Hunter grinned. "You didn't have to listen to me. I am the resident horn dog, remember?"

Shane lightly kissed Hunter's jaw and nuzzled his neck. "But you're my horn dog." He had to have been tired if he was acting this romantic. But then, having sex and maintaining a current of wind strong enough to hold up two full grown male ninja at the same time was...mildly taxing. "Either way, can we just be like normal people and have random sex on the ground, or anything else solid?"

"Why? That wasn't fun?" Hunter did his best to look dejected.

"It was, but now I can barely move."

"Awesome."

Shane stifled a groan of exasperation and something very different. "Sometimes I wish you were somebody else's horn dog."

END


	6. 061 Winter

Title: Journey  
Fandom: Power Rangers - Ninja Storm  
Characters: Hunter Bradley/Shane Clarke  
Prompt: 061. Winter  
Word Count: 803  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Hunter starts a journey.  
Author's Notes: Part of a series.

Hunter did his best to fight off the chill that pervaded the Mountain of Lost Ninjas, which he wasn't sure was due to the weather. He kept his senses open, expecting an attack at any moment. It was certainly protocol for the place.

He made it all the way to the Cavern of Spirits, however, without incident. Not that that was much comfort to him.

With a deep breath, he sat before the altar that once held the Gem of Souls. He fished out a piece of paper and read its contents again. It was an anonymous letter, but its contents were enough to make him believe it.

"Mom, Dad," he began, knowing full well his words fell on deaf ears. It was the talking that gave him peace. "I hope I'm not betraying your memory by doing this, but I feel I have to. I have to find my birth parents, and this letter has given me clues. For once I'm listening to my heart, and it's saying to follow this."

He sighed and stood up, retrieving a small parcel wrapped in burlap from his pack. It was the last shard of the Gem of Souls. Cam had let him keep it after he'd snuck onto Lothor's ship. Hunter stared at it for a long moment before dropping it onto the altar. He certainly didn't need it anymore.

Hunter stepped back out into the cold mountain air. The shock was almost refreshing. He started back down the mountain, when he was suddenly very aware of his footsteps crunching in the snow. A chilling breeze nipped at his face, freezing the slightly wet cheeks. He could almost hear the mountain talking. He was not alone. He didn't slow down; he kept moving with a desire to put as much distance between himself and the creepy mountain as quickly as possible. Still the feeling persisted. Hunter set up his defenses, so as to not be caught off-guard by an attack.

"God damnit, Bradley, will you slow down?!"

The blond whirled around. Much to his surprise, he found one of his former teammates standing a few feet behind him. The last one he wanted to see right now, really. "What are you doing here?"

Shane Clarke came closer, but still kept some distance. "Cam called me when he caught your signal out here."

Hunter looked suspicious. "He called you, huh?"

"Actually...well, you know Cam's smarter than that. He called Blake first. And guess who he called? I didn't really think it was the best idea for me to come out here, but part of me wanted to."

"What is this, the Ranger equivalent of a suicide watch?"

Shane shrugged. "We were worried, man. That's what friends do."

Hunter wanted to say that they were past friendship at this point, but kept quiet. Though they had never officially broken up, their mutual distance during the Dino Ranger incident made it clear that it was over.

"So, what are you doing out here? I thought you hated this place," Shane wondered.

"Just came out to do some thinking, I guess."

The former Red Ranger crossed his arms. "Right. Because everyone comes all the way out to the Mountain of Lost Ninjas to think. Even if that wasn't the case, I know when you're lying, Bradley. What's going on?"

Hunter had almost forgotten Shane's uncanny ability to see right through people and their fronts, especially him. "I got this...letter a while ago. It was anonymous, but it made mention of my birth parents. Well, not who they are, but where they are. I just wanted to make sure I was doing the right thing by trying to find them, and this was the best place I could think of to find out."

Shane nodded his understanding. "So, where are they? Your birth parents."

"This is the slightly crazy part."

"Just that?"

Hunter glared. "Yes, trust me. This is the crazy part. They're on some planet called Chronite."

Shane's eyes widened. "So you're saying you're possibly not human?"

"No less human than Sensei or Marah, I guess," Hunter said with a shrug.

A silence stretched on until Shane found the words that Hunter was almost afraid to hear. "Are you going?"

Hunter sucked in a breath. "Once I find a viable way to get there, yeah."

The wind ninja turned, eyes downcast. "We should get out of here. This place is starting to creep me out." He started down the mountain.

Quietly, Hunter followed him. He wanted to ask Shane about his reaction, make him explain, but he let it go. Despite all the bad blood and mistrust between them, the two shades of red still knew how to do one thing very well--wrap themselves in a mutual silence that all at once betrayed everything and nothing.

END


End file.
